


Fashion Statment

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank vowed that this school year he was going to be as invisible as possible. He would say or do nothing to draw attention to himself, and get senior year over with already so he could finally graduate. He was not prepared, however, for Gerard to greet him at the bus stop wearing a grey plaid skirt along with a pair of lace socks in his combat boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Statment

**Author's Note:**

> *edited on 6.29.14

Frank vowed that this school year he was going to be as invisible as possible. He would say or do nothing to draw attention to himself, and get senior year over with already so he could finally graduate. He was not prepared however, for Gerard to greet him at the bus stop wearing a grey plaid skirt and along with a pair of lace socks in his combat boots.

“Gerard what the hell is that?” Frank asked, because seriously, what the hell. Just last week Gerard had told him that he had a similar goal to Frank; stay quiet and get through the school year causing as little drama as possible, and wearing a goddamn skirt wasn’t necessarily the quietest thing he could do.

Gerard gave him a dirty look and ran his hands over the skirt. “Do you have a problem with it?”

“Yes… well no, but what are you wearing that for?” Frank honestly wasn't surprised; Gerard was always pulling weird things like this, but it did go against his plan to go unnoticed. Gerard waltzing around in a fucking skirt was definitely going to call attention to the both of them, and Frank wasn’t a big enough jerk to ditch him for something so trivial.

“I accidentally shrunk all my jeans in the wash, and when I went shopping to buy a new pair I thought that this was cute so I bought it instead.” Gerard blushed and shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. “I just thought I’d try something different.”

“It’s nice, really, but people might say something about it, you know? These are the sort of things that start talk, and I don’t want you to end up getting hurt.” Frank tried to express his concern in a way that wouldn’t hurt Gerard’s feelings, but he needed to know what he was setting himself up for. There was no way he was going to pull this off without some form of torment, as sick as it was.

“I don’t care what people say; I like it, and I’m going to wear it.” Gerard smiled meekly leaving Frank amazed. He sure did have a lot of nerve for someone so shy.

A few minutes later, Mikey came running to catch up with them. He handed Frank a cup of coffee, which he took and thanked him silently.

An awkward silence fell on the three of them as they drank and waited. Frank stared at Gerard’s skirt and shot a questioning look to Mikey.  He just shrugged, and Frank made sure to ask him about it as soon as Gerard wasn’t there.

The bus came soon after and Frank nearly fell on his face while climbing the steps. He hated taking the bus more than anything, especially since the fifteen minute drive to school got lengthened to over an hour, but his mom needed the car to get to work, so he was stuck until he could make up the money for his own. At least his friends were there with him, he supposed.

“Hey Toro!” Frank called and sat in the seat over the wheel. Ray shot his head up from the back and waved.

Gerard and Mikey followed after him, and he motioned for Mikey to sit next to him so they could talk. Gerard quickly took a seat next to Ray, but not fast enough to avoid the bus driver glaring at him.

“So… um… what’s up with the..you know,” Frank made a gesture on his thighs, referring to Gerard’s outfit.

“I honestly have no idea,” Mikey replied. “We went school shopping and he asked my mom if we could buy a few. Guess he liked them or something, I don’t know.”

“Gerard told me that he bought them because his pants shrunk in the wash”

Mikey scrunched his face in confusion. “No… his jeans are fine. Is that what he told you? Is it even possible for denim to shrink?”

Frank laughed. “I don’t even know, he was probably just embarrassed and didn’t know what to say.”

Mikey smiled a bit at that; it was definitely something Gerard would do.

“Hey Frank…” Mikey started. “I know this is probably weird for you, because it sure as hell is for me, but just try to go with. Gerard has a pretty low self esteem already and I don’t want him to end up locking himself up in his room for a month because somebody made him feel bad about himself. You’re his best friend; I can trust you.”

“Of course you can.” Sure, Frank was ready for this to end badly,  what’s the worst that could happen? Gerard wasn’t hurting anyone. Besides, Frank thought that he might be able to get used to this.

***

The next few weeks went rather well for Gerard; at least that's what he told Frank. People made relentless comments about him being a faggot, or whatever other shit they could come up with. He was this close to being beat up one day after school if Frank wasn’t there to stop it. At least most of the people kept their gossip in secret.

Frank was surprised at how well Gerard was dealing with all of this, though. Usually, when he tried something like this, he would break at the first rude statement someone made, but it was almost like he was unaware of anyone else. He even managed to hold his ground after several confrontations from the school principal; who told him what he was doing was against "school dress code". Of course, there was nothing that truly stopped him, so the skirt was here to stay.

Gerard was much more consistent with the whole thing than Frank had thought he would be. Rather than a one time thing, or every once in a while like he assumed, Gerard was faithful in wearing a skirt every day for the past month. In all honesty, Frank wasn’t complaining one bit, because, God, that skirt was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen in his life.

Two months into the school year, Frank, Gerard, and Mikey all skipped class to study for the chemistry test next period, except Mikey and Gerard weren’t studying at all.

“If you’re not gonna help me then be quiet!” Frank nagged. The two were laughing and making jokes to each other, and horribly failing to keep quiet, putting them all in danger of being caught. Gerard was wearing a shorter pink skirt today, as well as a pair of leg warmers. If was kinda cute; He was starting to look more and more like a girl every day. Just last week, Gerard had to quietly correct the cashier who had called him Ma'am while they were making a pit-stop at a local supermarket. Frank honestly didn't think he really minded either way.

“Fine, ruin our fun; I don’t care.” Gerard laughed and picked up his bag. “I’m going to go get my drawing pad out of my locker, I’ll be quick.”

“Don’t get us in trouble!” Frank warned and Gerard rolled his eyes.

“I’ll try my best.”

Frank focused his attention back to the several formulas in front of him when he heard a loud thump in the other direction. He shot his eyes up to find Gerard had fallen flat on his face, and his skirt had rode up with it. And of course, of course, he was going to be wearing women's underwear.

Frank had no idea what to do, so he stared at him with his mouth open. It wasn't every day that Gerard was sprawled on the ground in a pair of lace panties, right in front of him for him to see.

“Frank, help him you asshole!” Mikey scolded, but Gerard pulled himself up and adjusted his stance.

“Um… I got it thanks.” He muttered looking down at the ground; his face burning  red with embarrassment.

Frank couldn't get the image out of his head; the dark blue fabric with lace etching on the sides. Frank didn't think he was ever so turned on by anything in his life, but luckily he had his textbook to hide the fact he was getting hard.

“You didn't see anything did you…”

Frank said nothing, and then the bell rang.

***

“Hey, Frank, wait up!” Gerard yelled after him after school. They were walking home today, taking advantage of the fair weather while it lasted.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Frank answered. Gerard rubbed his head.

“Frank, about today… with what happened and all, I don’t think I'm going to wear the skirt anymore. I mean what am I doing this for? So far it's only brought bad things.”

Frank wanted to yell at him in protest, and tell him that the skirt was the best thing Gerard had ever done, but he managed to keep calm.

“Gerard… I don’t care, really. What happened today was nothing, and honestly I’d be heartbroken if you stopped wearing it.” Frank admitted. "And besides, you didn't seem to mind about what people said before.

“Really?” Gerard asked and Frank nodded. “I thought you were mad about me doing this, and the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. Fuck what other people think, the only person's opinion I care about is yours.”

Maybe it was a heat of the moment thing, but something possessed Frank to lean over slightly and press his lips to Gerard’s. Frank heart almost stopped when Gerard pushed back, but he was only checking to see if anybody was around, and put his lips back onto Frank’s when he saw they were alone.

"I really do love wearing it a lot." Gerard muttered between kisses.

Frank tangled one of his hands in Gerard’s hair and slid another one down the back of his skirt. Gerard moaned and kissed his neck, but Frank pulled away.

“Not here Gerard, come back to my place with me.” Frank said.

“But isn't your mom home?”

“My mom doesn't come home until seven, so we'd had the house to ourselves until then.”  Frank was already growing impatient and felt like he needed Gerard this second or he was going to die. Mikey and Ray were supposed to walk home with him, but this was so much better. They'd just have to deal with it.

Gerard smirked and rose his eyebrow. “So were really going to do this aren’t we, huh?”

“Should’ve done it sooner.” Frank acknowledged and kissed Gerard one last time until they were in private. Tonight was going to be the best night of his life—he could already tell.


End file.
